No, I Can't
No, I Can't is the fourth song on the cassette Transmissions to Horace. It was also re-recorded with Rachel Ware on bass guitar as the second track on the single Songs for Peter Hughes. Both versions were re-released on the compilation Bitter Melon Farm. Lyrics You bought me some chocolates And you bought me a rose And you brought me a paper bag And you brought me a lamp Thank you for the chocolates Thank you for the rose Thank you for the paper bag Thank you for the lamp Now I have everything I need Now I have everything I need Now I have everything I need Now I have everything I need You brought me a sofa And you brought me some books And you brought me a filing cabinet And you brought me a Panasonic DX-4500 thank you for the sofa thank you for the books thanks for the filing cabinet I don't know what I I don't know what I Ever did without it Now I have everything I need Now I have everything I need Now I have everything I need Now I have everything I need You came by, and you came in And you let the wind in It must be cold outside We stared out through the sliding glass door But I'd forgotten what we were looking for Thank you for coming by It's nice to see you once in a while Thanks for the coat I forgot to mention I've been freezing in here I've been freezing in here Now I have everything I need Now I have everything I need Now I have everything I need Now I have everything I need, yeah Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"It had a sequel called 'Yes, I Will' but I forget how it went. Anyway, it's called 'No, I Can't'. It's sort of a dance song." -- 1999-10-09 - Crossing Border - Amsterdam, The Netherlands Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *1992-12-27 - Xmasfest - Munchie's - Pomona, CA *1994-08-18 - Under ACME - New York, NY *1994-08-22 - The Middle East - Cambridge, MA *1994-08-23 - Baystate - Northampton, MA *1995-01-15 - The Chameleon - San Francisco, CA *1995-04-12 - Simplon - Groningen, The Netherlands *1995-04-15 - Underground - Cologne, Germany *1995-04-19 - VPRO Radio - Amsterdam, Netherlands *1995-04-20 - Magasin 4 - Brussels, Belgium *1995-04-22 - Fast Forward Festival - Dooroosje Club - Nijmegen, The Netherlands *1996-02-25 - Bremen, Germany *1996-03-16 - Lintfabriek, Kontich, Belgium *1996-03-20 - The Garage - London, England *1996-11-13 - Dreikonigkeller - Frankfurt, Germany *1997-04-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *1999-10-09 - Crossing Border - Amsterdam, The Netherlands *2003-02-06 - Spitz - London, England *2003-07-02 - The Guinguette Pirate - Paris, France *2003-11-11 - Kimmel Center - New York University - New York, NY *2004-02-11 - Dennis Kucinich Headquarters - San Francisco, CA *2005-11-23 - Bush Hall - London, England *2007-01-03 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2007-04-03 - Garage - Oslo, Norway *2010-03-13 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2010-12-17 - Brome for the Holidays - King's Barcade - Raleigh, NC *2013-06-04 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts - York, PA *2014-06-14 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2016-09-02 - Ace of Cups - Columbus, OH *2017-07-03 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL Videos of This Song *2003-07-02 - The Guinguette Pirate - Paris, France *2004-02-11 - Dennis Kucinich Headquarters - San Francisco, CA Category:Transmissions to Horace songs Category:Songs for Peter Hughes songs Category:Bitter Melon Farm songs Category:Video